


Rose Dragon/Reader

by nsfwlamb



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Creampie, F/M, Feral, Masturbation, Outdoor Sex, Pain, Size Difference, consentual, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 05:40:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14846841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsfwlamb/pseuds/nsfwlamb
Summary: You felt the need to scream but clasped a hand over your mouth, speechless and stunned. You couldn’t believe something had actually climbed the wall- this was an absolute first.The dragon looked for a way down and found the only way was to leap, and fell with a fat thump; neatly missing all the roses at the edge of the wall. It towered over you and its nose twitched. You had to crane your neck to look up at it, but before you could further examine it, it knocked you over onto your back with a nudge of the nose.(a monster/reader fic)





	Rose Dragon/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> I need to dump all my monster/reader fics here already! You can find a bunch more at my Tumblr. http://nsfwgenuflect.tumblr.com/tagged/directory

It was the line between spring and summer; flowers bloomed brilliantly in your garden and the insects were fast to work as soon as an inch of sunlight brightened the horizon. Your house was still and quiet in the summer sun. It basked like a drowsy cat. Lazy days. 

You liked to wear long, flittering dresses out to stroll around the garden. Colors of sunflower, bluebell, and peapod. Nobody besides your house keepers would ever see you fancied up though, since you otherwise lived there alone. It wasn't necessarily that you wanted to be alone, it was just that you weren't bothered to be. It was peaceful. Uncomplicated. You lived your life among flowers and tea. 

It was nearing dusk and you were having an evening walk before the sun went down, searching for fresh flowers to make said tea or to freshen up your bath water with. Lavender made for an amazing brew, and you considered mixing it with mint just for a change. Something to make you feel clean and cool. 

You stopped to take in the high brick wall surrounding your expansive garden. It towered up and shadowed over the plants at dusk, making the hot summer more tolerable. Vines grew up over it; invasive morning glories. The wall kept safe the old white two-story house behind it. Fae stayed far in the woods, not daring the venture over into the garden. Monsters did not attempt to scale it. You were very much safe behind the wall, and preferred it that way. 

As the sun slowly lowered under the trees, you began to hear the calls from behind the bricks. Hands plucked rose hips and fingers picked away thorns as your perceived the voices of creatures great and small. There were singing crickets, nesting harpies, and lonely dragons. It was prime mating season and the world was alight with love. You had always enjoyed the crickets, though were fearful of large beasts making their locations known. Truly, nothing had ever tried to overtake the wall, but sometimes it made you nervous in spring and summer.

You returned home with rose hips, lavender, and mint. Tea was had, you freshened up, and then you and your servants were off to bed. You felt as if you were swimming in your king sized mattress; covers strewn and laying comfortably in your underwear. The room was dark and outside was loud. You allowed your hand to rove down, down, down, over soft bare skin and moles and freckles. Under panties. You jerked yourself off slowly, getting yourself wet and taking short breaks. When you finally came it was gasping silently into a pillow. Face red and satisfied, you drifted into sleep, covers still haphazard. 

“Miss,” came a servant knocking at the bedroom door. “It's time for breakfast,”

You roused gently. The clock on the wall read that it was nearly lunch. You had slept in and felt a sad pit in your guts that you couldn't totally identify. The servant let herself in and drew open the curtains, chatting happily with you as she went about it. 

“Your aunt wrote you,” she said as she lifted your gown up over your head. “I left the letter on the dining room table. She's probably going to ask again if you've found a husband yet,”

You rolled your eyes. “Naturally,”

You and she shared a humorous look, prompting her to giggle. Every time your aunt wrote you she asked about a husband. It was now sort of a inside joke around your house. 

After dressing you went downstairs to the dining room and were served breakfast by your kindly cook. Like always, your servants sat at the table with you and ate the meal together. You may be alone here, but you liked to think your employees were at least your friends. You were very nice to them. There was the maid, who woke you every morning. The cook, who made three square meals a day. And then there was the groundskeeper, who kept the garden tended- likely with some sort of magic.

The letter was opened and read nonchalantly to yourself as you forked at some scrambled eggs. As expected, your old fashioned aunt was indeed asking once more about a husband. It rambled a bit about her sister (your mom) about her friends at church, then a lengthy two paragraphs about whether or not she'd see some nieces and nephews before she passed. The letter was then left folded neatly on the table.

After your late breakfast you wandered out into the smoldering garden. At this time of day the scent was the most heavenly. You sat on a wooden bench-swing (also over taken by morning glories) and pushed just-so with your feet. The end of your dress waved with the breeze. 

You stopped. There was a cry from the forest beyond the wall, unusual for the time of day. Unsure of the species, all you knew was that it sounded big. It was some ways off. You anxiously continued swinging gently, hoping to calm your nerves. After ten or so peaceful minutes listening to bird song and admiring nature, you slowed the swing to a halt again. Listened for voices and foot steps. There was nothing. You peeked behind towards the house. Did not see any servants at the windows or doors.

Your hand sneakily moved across your thigh, lifted up the dress, and rubbed between your legs. You'd been feeling so lonely; you didn't feel that you really needed anybody, but god, you needed something. Your panties were damp now. With the burning sun on your skin and the sweet aroma filling your lungs you felt yourself. Your other hand groped a breast over the dress. A sigh escaped your lips.

You looked over your shoulder again, paranoid. It was still all clear. Knowing this, you slipped the hand under the frilly article and rubbed the clit under the skin; a nice general motion. Your other hand slipped below and slowly inserted the middle finger. It pumped inside, curling generously. You bit your lip and came quietly in the summer heat. The after glow was fuzzy and warm, and you had to lick your finger clean. The taste made you wonder if you were perhaps ovulating. 

You returned indoors to get some work done. You'd already wasted a chunk of the day oversleeping and jerking off, now you just wanted to do something worthwhile. So you went to your studio and set out your oils. Brushes were cleaned with turpentine and prepped canvas was ready for paint. Being a painter was an interesting life, and you found release in it that you did not feel from an orgasm. Of course those were two different things, but they were satisfying in their own ways. 

There was already an under sketch of the garden outside your window. So, for a couple of hours you blocked in the lights and darks with a monotone brown. When it began getting too dim for your liking you went out to have an early dinner. The cook served breaded tilapia with boiled russet potatoes and greens, it was delicious. Conversation was humorous, but you kept finding yourself hard to laugh recently. 

“Is anything the matter? Was it was your aunt said?” asked the cook.

You shook your head no. “No, it's not that. I'm just having a little trouble in the studio is all. Thanks for asking,”

Dusk descended over your abode once more, casting shadows across the wall and flowers and swing. The servants were concerned at your distant demeanor, but you assured them all was well and went ahead for your evening stroll. 

Today you wanted plain rose hip and dandelion tea, sweetened with local honey. The sound of that made you feel like a snob, but it would sooth your mind. Huge rose bushes littered the edge of the wall, and you lingered there watching busy bees collecting from the lavish pink petals. You wondered when it was they would sleep, if they slept at all. The pads of your fingers smoothed out a soft petal. It was like silk. You had inherited so many luxurious things that you could cry, but some nights you thought that all you'd ever need to survive was the garden.

Your thoughts were driven from your mind as a too-close-for-comfort screech came from behind the wall. Your brows furrowed as you recognized it as the cry from earlier in the day. How close was it to the bricks? It was hard to tell, but when a scratching came from the other side you were startled into stepping back.

After a few seconds something poked over the top. Your eyes were drawn upward, glued to the spot as a pink head rose above the red. Spindly clawed fingers curled up over the edge. It was scaling the wall! Soon a huge pink monster was perching with all its might at the top of the wall, peering down and over at your human form. 

This beast was a dragon. It has a long, white thorny horn atop its head and a thin snout. Its neck was frilled and floral-like, as was it's chubby white tail. The shape of its hands and feet and ears reminded you much of a squirrel, as did its perching on the wall. It was like a mix of gecko and rodent in physique. No wings.

You felt the need to scream but clasped a hand over your mouth, speechless and stunned. You couldn’t believe something had actually climbed the wall- this was an absolute first.

The dragon looked for a way down and found the only way was to leap, and fell with a fat thump; neatly missing all the roses at the edge of the wall. It towered over you and its nose twitched. You had to crane your neck to look up at it, but before you could further examine it, it knocked you over onto your back with a nudge of the nose.

Now your dress was all dirty! The dragon didn't care. It settled on its belly and turned its head this way and that, thinking and looking you over. You sat up, too afraid to get back onto your legs, and waited to be eaten.

“If y-you're gonna eat me hurry up, but I just taste like turpentine,” you demanded. 

Instead it reached around and plucked a hunk of rose bush with its teeth and then dropped it onto your head with a huff of satisfaction.

You sputtered and hissed, thorns catching at your cheek and arms. It- he- you were being given flowers? You plucked a stuck thorn out of your forearm with a quit curse and stared down at the branches in your lap, petals strewn from the roughness of it all. You looked up questioningly at the dragon. 

His nostrils flared and ear twitched, then he lolled out his long tongue and lapped the cut of your cheek (more like your whole face), then the cuts on your arms, then-

“Ah! H-hey!”

His nose went straight under your dress. It knocked away the roses and you cheeks burned as hot as the summer sun. In a panic your arms went down and gripped what they could of his ears, which did nothing. You were ashamed to admit that you had removed your panties before going out on the evening walk, as you'd planned to masturbate again on the bench. There was nothing between the dragon and your pussy.

A breath from his nose poofed up the dress with warm air and he rolled his tongue across your cunt. Forward. You tensed and shuttered, confused and taken aback with the suddenness of the situation. He was licking you slowly, like a bobcat drinking from a lake. You were unsure if there was much you could do, but the tightness in your loins refused to let you try anyways. You loosened the grip on his ears and sighed, shoulders dropping back down.

Feeling your willingness, he nuzzled the dress away off of his snout. Your vagina was exposed to the air- but better than that, was exposed to him. His tongue flicked out again and you held yourself up with arms behind and hands in the dirt. The thin pink tongue tip poked at your entrance and you flinched; oh god, he was going to enter you.

It pushed inside, the tapered tip going in easy but stretching as it pushed in further. He only went in three or four inches, but it was enough to ache. Your head tilted back and eyes closed. This was the biggest thing that had ever been inside you; you'd only ever had fingers. Was it natural to lose one's virginity to a beast? To a dragon? Thoughts went to your aunt. You'd never tell her. She'd say you were demon possessed.

The tongue slithered back out. It dabbed at your wetness a few more times before returning to the rows of teeth. His nose touched your legs, pushing them curiously together. Even after, he kept nosing you, before getting more rough and shoving you so that you flipped over. The hulking dragon stood, and you instinctively displayed your rear on your hands and knees. 

Eyes widened. His hidden member was growing quickly from a slit close to the base of his tail; even it was pink and floral in nature. The tip didn't taper, and in fact was bigger at the tip. A thick knot at the base reminded you that this was a wild animal. Folds along the giant dragon dick and the knot were reminiscent of rose petals. It was pretty.

He walked forward, cock twitching and a bead of pre-cum leaking out. Your pussy throbbed and tingled, but you were terrified. Not only were you a virgin, but you had your doubts that even the most experienced person could fit that. He shifted his hips, trying to line up with you. To help you lifted your rear higher, a hand rubbing between your legs. When it lined up he thrust with some force, the tip only barely going in and causing a pained grunt from your throat.

“Ah-ow!” you hissed, continuing to rub yourself.

A soft gargle came from him in reply, like exhaling. It felt good.

He pulled the tip out after a few seconds, then more carefully attempted to get it in again. With vigorous rubbing and some time, he got about half his shaft inside. It didn't seem to be able to go any further- you were just too small. He huffed with pleasure, barely leaving it in for three seconds before setting at a fair pace. 

You were rocked violently back and forth on your knees as he pulled out and pushed in; leaving your bare knees to get scrapped in the dirt as he fucked you. You could tell this monster was holding back. Were you the correct size, he would have no doubt clasped tightly onto your back and fucked the daylights out of you with intent to impregnate. Well, you weren't really sure how dragons usually mated, but that sounded about right. In any case, his long fingers were tensing into the ground, leaving claw marks and pulling up grass.

You were left breathless with every thrust; a breathy moan being forced from your lungs as he hit the back of your pussy. 

“Ahh, ahh,”

He panted and groaned a low groan. You were so small and tight; he longed to fit his whole member inside and knot you, but having it only half in was such a tease. It was a slow burn that was building him up little by little. 

Soon your slick folds were cumming hard around his huge dick. You gasped and whimpered, face down in the grass as your pussy twitched against him. Your clit throbbed as blood rushed downwards, and the white light flooded your brain with ecstatic dopamine. A tear even slipped out- was this Heaven? 

He suddenly picked up the pace, teeth bared. He fucked you hard into the ground, his weight starting to push you lower. You had to clutch your mouth to not scream.

The dragon came with intensity inside of you, thick streams of cum splashed against your cervix and overflowed heavily onto the ground. He roared with it, but you were too blissed out to mind.

After a moment of panting his dick pulled out and he let you have room to move again. When it slipped out warm cum and a hint of blood pooled from your gaping lips. You were left spent on the ground, totally full filled and a faint smile gracing your expression. When you didn't move he nuzzled your back with his snout, and licked between your legs, lapping both your used pussy and your virgin ass. You squeaked and jolted, finally turning around.

You realized it was almost dark. If you didn't go in soon your servants would come calling for you- and would probably see you on the ground with a dragon between your legs. So you reluctantly sat up, patting the creature on the nose. It nuzzled your hand thankfully and with affection. 

“That was amazing,” you whispered, shaky. “I've never.. I've never done that before, you're my first,” you admitted, wondering if he could even understand you.

In response he murmured softly and nuzzled your belly. You giggled. He probably thought you'd get pregnant. You didn't have the heart to tell him that he'd wasted his seed if that was the goal. No nieces or nephews for your aunt.

Eventually you stood up. You'd tried to tell him to go away and leave back over the wall so as not to be discovered, but he wouldn't obey. Unable to do anything about it, you tromped woozily back home and he slinked off to another part of the garden (hopefully away from eyes).

You went to bed without saying goodnight to the servants; you were just way too exhausted. Your body was bruised and ached, and all you wanted was to rest. As soon as your head hit the pillow you were out, like the summer overtaking the spring.

EPILOUGE 

“Wake up miss, it's time for breakfast,”

You woke groggily and painfully from your rest. The clock read nine, and your servant had entered to open the curtains. She was more quiet than usual.

You rose your creaking arms above your head for her to remove your gown. There was hesitation, but she went ahead and helped you dress. The two of you went down for breakfast, with you unwantingly taking your time as your knees and body hurt all over.

“Good morning,” you peeped.

“Mornin',” came the cook.

At the table you began writing a reply to your aunt. Teeth crunched down on a salty strip of bacon as the pen scribbled out a response. 

“Did you hear that terrible roar last night?” asked the groundskeeper to the maid. 

The maid turned bright red. “Oh, no, I didn't hear anything,” she replied.

“I did,” said the cook. “but we're always hearing weird noises in summer, probably just a lonely dragon too close to the wall,”

The groundskeeper nodded. The embarrassed maid quietly ate her breakfast, stealing a quick glance across at you as you wrote, oblivious to the talk. 

“Dear beloved aunt,” you had written. “I'm glad to hear all is well. It's been two years since mother has passed, and the upkeep of the house has gone swimmingly. About nieces and nephews- there probably won't be any. Stop asking. With love, Y/N,' you left it at that. 

After breakfast you were feeling inspired. Paints were set out and turpentine prepared. The blocking pass of the garden from your window was a lovely concept, but you painted far too many flowers. Now, you were thinking something more fantastical. Luckily, when you glanced out your window, you had the perfect model curled up asleep in the sun.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=rmlett) [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qd8odw)


End file.
